Bye Bye, Pond
by Defying Karma
Summary: AU. Teenage!Amy meets the Doctor. No Rory. -"You never interfere on other planets unless there are little girls crying," ..."I'm definitely crying now, Doctor."- In which the Doctor dies and comes back to say goodbye. CHARACTER DEATH


**A/N: Okay. No words for this, to be honest. **

**Title: Bye bye, Pond.**

**Summary: (AU. Teenage!Amy meets the Doctor. No Rory.)You never interfere unless there are little girls crying," ... "I'm definitely crying now, Doctor."**

**Best enjoyed with the song 'Lazy Eye' by the Fruit Bats. Please, listen to it. **

I was fourteen when I met the Doctor, at a bus station at four in the morning. I was a weak person pretending to be strong, but he didn't see that. He changed my life through a mixture of music and planets. He and I traveled the universe; seeing things most people could only dream of. Teaching ourselves through words and places that would never have made their way into our existence otherwise.

He showed me who I was, and what I am. He taught me about Raxicoricofallipatorious and I taught him about the Beatles. We drank champagne in Amsterdam, reenacted my favorite book on a castle in the Bowtie Galaxy, tasted meat from an animal only on some planet a few trillion miles from home. We made snowmen in the Alps and made sandcastles on the sun (Not our sun, of course. One that was much cooler and a lot less bright).

It was magic, that single year in which we learned everything about anything. We were running, of course, from life and death that was chasing us and coming closer with each passing day. We never really acknowledged it, though. It was always just there.

I was fifteen when he died, after the ever-constant chase finally ended and he gave in. There wasn't anything majestic in his death, either, like you would think. We were on a bus, once, and he fell asleep on my shoulder and didn't wake up.

I was sixteen when he came back, through the fabric of time and space itself for me, for _me._

For me.

"Hey," He said, as I sobbed on his shoulder, bleeding, broken, dying. "It's okay. It'll be okay."

But it wouldn't be, obviously, because death had finally caught up with me in the midst of the best and worst night of my life, and I didn't want to go. I didn't have the strength to come back through eternity for him, for anyone, and yet here he was, defying time and space for me.

Again.

But he knew he was lying, and I knew it too, but I couldn't bring myself to ignore him. So he brushed back my hair while I lay on a gondola in nineteenth century Venice. (It had to be Earth, when it came. Of course). The stars were as bright as the paper lanterns all around, and they reflected in the murky water.

The Doctor hummed a song that was yet to be written, a lullaby from Earth or Gallifrey I did not know. They were both as equally familiar, now.

"You knew," I gasped, crying out as I felt life slip away. "You knew this would happen."

He didn't do anything but nod. "Was it worth it?"

I screamed for the stars as everything washed over in a painful wave. The Doctor smoothed my hair again and pressed his face into my shoulder. I cried and nodded.

"Of course it was," I muttered. "You're so stupid, y'know. Of course it was."

He shrugged. "I'm not really supposed to be here. Can't be too stupid if I've figured out how to cheat death."

"Wanna tell the secret?"

He shrugged. "Can't."

"I know."

I knew this broken man. This man that had showed me Van Gogh and King Arthur and Lady Raunc, who wasn't from this galaxy and made excellent tea.

He drew me pictures of Gallifrey and told me stories of planets far too dangerous for me to visit. He took me to visit my parents, before they died, before they had me. Let me have the memories I so desperately wanted.

It was all fading fast.

I forced a smile and squeezed my eyes shut. "You can cheat it again, if you'd like. Come back to me before. I don't want to be alone again."

"Neither do I," he whispered. He didn't confirm a visit. "S'why I chose you. We were both alone and waiting."

"Don't be late, this time," I hissed and let my hand slip from his wrist. "Give another girl a chance."

He nodded. Said, "I promise."

"Make it end, Doctor," I pleaded. "Please? It hurts."

He nodded and slowly took out his sonic screwdriver. "This is it, Amy?"

"You never interfere on other planets unless there are little girls crying," I shut my puffy eyes and took a breath before opening them again. "I'm definitely crying now, Doctor."

He bit his lip and nodded again. Pointed his sonic at me. Pressed the button. The blue was so bright, so alien against this candlelit night.

I went limp and felt the pain be swept away. "See you, Doctor. Or I suppose not."

"Bye bye Pond," the Doctor whispered and pressed his nose into my hair.

It was all over very fast, after that.

I never saw him again.


End file.
